


Embedded in my chest

by DannyGlass



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Top Imai Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyGlass/pseuds/DannyGlass
Summary: Roselia reached their goal and now they can take some time to rest until they decide which path the band will take.It became the perfect opportunity to calmly explore the dynamics that were meant to change. That's what Yukina and Lisa decided, at least.
Relationships: Imai Lisa & Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Embedded in my chest

With the Future World Fes over, they finally had what they lacked for months: rest. Rest didn't mean they'd quit rehearsals, Roselia wasn't like that. In fact, they found that free time was more overwhelming than rewarding after all that urgency that everything must be perfect.

However, it became the perfect opportunity to calmly explore the dynamics that were meant to change. That's what Yukina and Lisa decided, at least.

Having that intimate moment of sincerity on the night after the FWF had changed things between them, in a good way. It was as if, at last, a weight had been removed from their shoulders, one they had been carrying for years.

They both spent more time at each other's house, depending on which one gave them the most privacy at the moment. That was the case today, where Lisa's house was chosen as it was time to bake cookies.

Yukina had been watching carefully for half an hour as Lisa progressed, as helping ended up being counterproductive every time she tried to cook.

She would like to say that the focus of her attention was the food, but the truth is that her gaze often veered towards her best friend's body. It was a new habit for her. She watched Lisa silently when it wasn't too obvious, because now that she could devote time to her, she realized how truly beautiful she is. It was very difficult to deflect her gaze from the line of her jaw, from her permanent smile, even when she was busy like now, from her neck that was exposed most of the time, from the perfect shape of her silhouette, from how well she looked with that skirt...

How much she wanted to hug her.

Her fingers drumked on the table and the fascination became frustration at her inability to be spontaneous or sincere with her feelings. Lisa was a few steps away, she doubted she'd be bothered by a hug, but what if it made her uncomfortable? Or that her impulse ended in an interrogation that she wasn't sure she could answer.

She couldn't admit something she wasn't clear about. She couldn't jeopardize their friendship without even being clear if what she felt was really love or something els---.

"Yukina? Hey, Yukina, can you hear me?"

Lisa's face suddenly appeared in front of her and pulled her back into the reality of which she was not aware of having left behind. She was frowning and her lips forming a pout, indicating that in addition to being worried, she was a little offended that Yukina didn't pay attention to her.

_If only she knew..._

"Mh? Yes, I'm sorry. I was thinking about a few things, did you tell me something?" Yukina replied, looking sorry to be caught that way.

"I was just saying I'm done with the cookies, they're in the oven, and I was going to offer to go into the living room and watch a movie or whatever while the baking is over." Lisa's expression relaxed, albeit for only a few seconds. She didn't anticipate her friend's next actions at all.

Yukina grabbed her by the arm just as she finished speaking and brought her close enough to hug her tightly, still seated, with her face sunk in the bassist's chest.

Lisa's cheeks were completely red and she could not react because these things never happened outside of her dreams. Her arms rose, wanting to reciprocte, but confusion did not allow her. "Y-Yukina...? Is everything okay? You're acting strange, a-although it doesn't bother me!" Her heart ran uncontrolled, which, by the position Yukina was in, she could  
listen clearly. "In fact, it is the opposite... but it's not normal for you to do this, ah..." Her eyelids squinted, and after expressing her doubts, she managed to direct a hand to her friend's hair and caress her slowly.

"I'm sorry, Lisa. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to hug you so bad. It's... strange for me too. It's not normal, I never felt the need to touch someone until recently. I don't know what's wrong with me." Yukina's voice sounded tight, as if she had a hard time expressing those words.

And that wasn't common in her either. Yukina was known for having no problem expressing her ideas, a trait that raised several problems in the past because of her lack of tact. And now she was only able to sigh, causing slight chills in Lisa.

Suddenly, she remembered that surely the apron she was still wearing must have been covered in scraps of dough and Yukina's clothes would end up dirty as they continued in that position. So, with the pain of her soul, she was forced to break the moment and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Let me take off my apron at least, okay?"

But for Yukina that was a bad sign. She believed that, in short, Lisa was uncomfortable and what she said was just an excuse. Her body stiffened and pulled her arms away from her, rushing to stand up and nod. "Sure, I... I'll go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

It would be something that would be normal and unquestionable for anyone, but for Lisa it was like a slap in the face to realize that Yukina would close again in that subject, like a turtle that found a bad scenery at the first time of daring to peek out her head.

And Lisa wouldn't let her back down.

"Yukina." Lisa called her and immediately grabbed her by the wrist. "You're so silly sometimes, moh." And it was she who caught her in a sudden hug that, to her friend's surprise, ended up making her take a few steps to the side and Lisa took advantage to corner her against the kitchen counter. 

"Don't run away from me, not again."

She put more feeling than expected in those words. It was inevitable when some bad memories fell on her like a bucket of cold water.

Memories of their past before Roselia.

"Lisa...?" Yukina opened her eyes wide, unable to comprehend the twist of the situation, so sudden. But what she did manage to understand was that last bittersweet request.

Lisa's wounds still didn't heal completely. Yukina didn't want to put her through that pain again. She promised to be there for her and now it would be no exception. Besides, even if Lisa wasn't in the best condition right now, she still had what she longed for so much until a few minutes ago.

It... felt good to be in her arms, to smell the mixture between her perfume and the scent of the cookies in the oven. Even when she was trapped, she couldn't think of a safer place in the universe.

"This is bad... I was supposed to protect you since that night..." She whispered, at last being honest with at least one of the many thoughts she had on her. "You keep reading me with impressive ease. Actually, you're the person who knows me best in the world." She moved her hands to her best friend's face and laid them on her cheeks. "But I... I want to be the one who knows you best, too." Her eyes were staring into Lisa's grayish ones, seeing she herself reflected there until a few tears became present.

"T-that's not true... I don't know what you were thinking earlier... I don't know you as well as you think... A lot of times I don't know what goes through your head..." Lisa murmured, showing a pout that made clear her effort to speak without crying. "I'm afraid of making a mistake and you end up running away from me again, Yukina..."

"It won't happen."

"I don't know..."

"Lisa, it won't happen, I promise."

Lisa shook her head and leaned forward. "How can you be so sure? How do I know you're not leaving if I'm completely honest with you?"

Yukina blinked. "Aren't you? What are you talking about...?"

"I'm sorry, Yukina... please don't hate me, but if I'm not honest now, I don't think I'll ever be." Lisa approached her face, her gaze alternating between Yukina's eyes and her lips. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, about to attach her lips to those of a stunned Yukina. "I can't stop falling in love with you. It's always been you, it'll always be you." As soon as the last word was spoken, she broke the distance between them and gave her the kiss she had been dreaming about for years. She always wanted Yukina to take the first one (or all), but she wished her lips would not tremble with uncertainty at the other girl's null reaction.

But that void didn't last long.

A fire ignited inside Yukina and suddenly all the doubts were completely dispelled. She was in love with Lisa. It was so obvious that she wanted to hit herself for not realizing it before.

 _I have to protect her, I have to take care of her. I have to love her._ Those were the thoughts she had, and as soon as the warmth of Lisa's lips disappeared, she knew she had to react if she didn't want to break her heart again. Her arms descended to lean on the edge of the kitchen counter and she pushed herself up just enough to sit down on it, and immediately afterwards, surrounded her friend's neck with her arms and joined her lips back with less delicacy than Lisa had. Her chest was on fire and, for once, she decided that she would put out her thoughts and let herself be carried away by her heart and Lisa.

And apparently, she managed to convey that feeling to her because it took no more than a few seconds to feel Lisa approach again and press her body against her, arms wrapped around her waist.

It took a few minutes where all they did was attack each other's lips. Their first kisses should be quieter because of the lack of habit, and, mainly, because they were taking such a different path after so many years. But no, it didn't matter how awkwardly they kissed, how many tooth crashes there were and so on. They just didn't want to stop that feeling.

In fact, it was all those years of yearning that propelled their actions. There was too much accumulated longing that it was all spilled at once.

"Yukina..." Lisa whispered amid messy kisses, wanting to get her attention, but it took three more attempts before the vocalist stopped to pay attention to her. "Are you okay with this? If you do it just to indulge me, it's not necessary."

"I want to." Yukina hurried to answer, without a shred of doubt in her voice. "I want all this. I love you, Lisa. I want this, I want you."

"I love you too, Yukina." Her face turned to her beloved's neck and attached her lips on her skin. "And I want you too. Damn, I want you so much that my body feels strange. I don't even want to stop to go somewhere more appropriate." She breathed a long sigh and walked through Yukina's skin with more kisses. "Can we do it? Here, now."

Yukina sank her fingers into her hair, proving that she didn't want her to stop at all. "I'll be mad if you stop. I'm in your hands, Lisa."

The bassist's cheeks blushed even more, but the huge, warm smile soon appeared, only interrupted by the gasp she let out, feeling as Yukina surrounded her hips with her legs and completely attached their bodies.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? ~"

"You too." Yukina replied with a smirk.

"You have no idea how much."

═══════════════════

Later that day, the only thing that could stop them was all the smoke coming out of the oven for completely forgetting the cookies.


End file.
